HFO Page 2
A Page of the Hero Force One Story which is a spin-off series of the Never-ending Story2 centred around the superhero team Hero Force One. The Laniakea Supercluster has been transported to the Deep Void by a mysterious group named R.I.T.E., of which HorseGod and Chronos are known members. Hero Force One fights to discover the truth and to seek ways of returning he galaxy back to normal, thus returning themselves to Earth. Bill Nye is working on the Deus Ex Machine but the team also seek out the Reset Button on Wayne's World. Supreme Dragonlord Riaken, of R.I.T.E., helps Hero Force One get the Reset Button in return for a "Masterball", which he uses to capture and tame Netherwyrms - the plan of R.I.T.E. all along. Once he has the Netherwyrms Hero Force One can use the Deus Ex Machine to restore the Laniakea Supercluster to its rightful place. Although successful this almost claims Qhobeg 2's life and puts him into a coma. Back on Earth Citizen Rex, armed with the Liberty Torch thanks to The Patriot, and Agent Mulligan investigate a Grey plot to attack the Earth. They foil the Grey's Plan A by accidentally firing Princess Aurora Briarose, asleep in her stasis pod, into space. They then foil Plan B, along with Seraphim, by recapturing the Moon Base from the Greys, guided by DelphAI. Finally, however, they fail to stop Plan D. The Latter-Day Greys of Memnoch and with the Trans-Terra-Terrorists use bombs that draw in magical energy before unleashing it to destroy the leylines of Earth, killing many people in the process. Mount Olympus is spared thanks to the combined efforts of the gods as is the leyline of Stonehenge thanks to the desperate actions of the Aes Sidhe in Albion who closed The Rift so that they, and their world, would not be consumed by the implosion. History This is the 90s Having saved Qhobeg 2 from falling to his doomHFO Page #1, HFO Post #40 written by Al Ciao the Writer., Judge must carry Qhobeg back up the building to help the rest of Hero Force One in their fight. However on their way up Qhobeg noticed a Spice GirlsWikipedia, Spice Girls article. poster and thought Ginger SpiceWikipedia, Geri Halliwell article., wearing her union flag dressWikipedia, Union Jack Dress article., was Judge, who likewise wears a British flag outfit and has ginger hair. Shocked that she may have been subconsciously channelling Ginger Spice she dropped Qhobeg. She saved him an inch from dying and rushed him back to the forty-second floorHFO Page #2, HFO Post #41 written by Britt the Writer.. When the two returned they found that the rest of Hero Force One had already dealt with the enemies and Judge complained they hadn't left her any. Seraphim suggested that Judge shouldn't have been having sex with Qhobeg instead of fighting. After Judge denied the accusation Qhobeg also denied it, however he backed it up with an infamous line spoken by Bill ClintonWikipedia, Bill Clinton article. during the 90s when he denied having sexual relations with Monica LewinskiWikipedia, Monica Lewinsky article. and ended his presidencyWikipedia, Presidency of Bill Clinton article. when it came to light that he had. This form of denial only cemented the idea that Judge and Qhobeg had, in fact, been having sex together. Annoyed with Qhobeg for his wording, Judge telekinetically threw him back out of the window. Dr R. Deep stated that there may be a subliminal psychic field on the planet that encourages 90s slogans or speech patterns. He then reminded Judge that she'd have to go and save Qhobeg yet againHFO Page #2, HFO Post #43 written by Al Ciao the Writer.. When the pair returned once again, Hermes Trismegistus, Lobo Ono and Benjamin Mahir had joined the group in Judge and Qhobeg's absence. Hermes led the way, eager to locate the Reset Button, as he had never studied it before. Flax Hyperon guided them, albeit ineffectually, using his Star TrekWikipedia, Star Trek article. scanner. However in their path stood a boy dubbed "PokéKid" who was a take on the main character of the original PokémonWikipedia, Pokémon article. game franchise. The boy threw a PokéballWikipedia, Gameplay of Pokémon article, Pokéball section., which Flax mistook for a bomb. Before it opened, Judge bet that a PikachuWikipedia, Pikachu article., the franchise's most famous mascot, would emerge while Magick Snowflakes bet it would be a legendaryWikipedia, Gameplay of Pokémon article, Legendary Pokémon section., referring to the rarer obtainable creatures of the game. However the Pokéball proceeded to hit Hermes in the face and capture him, as though he were an actual PokémonBulbapedia, Pokémon (species) article. creature. The boy used his PokédexWikipedia, Gameplay of Pokémon article, Pokédex section. to get a description of Hermes as a Pokémon, apparently revealing that Hermes likes to eat mangos. Judge then state's, "Who's that Pokémon... I bloody wonder... NOT!!". Firstly she referenced the Who's That PokémonBulbapedia, Who's That Pokémon? article. question and answer game in the TV show of PokémonWikipedia, Pokémon (anime) article., turned into a popular internet memeKnow Your Meme, Who's That Pokémon article.. She then used the grammatical construction "...Not!Wikipedia, ...Not! article." invented by the Wayne's WorldWikipedia, Wayne's World article. movie and show and was highly popular during the 90s. Qhobeg said that the expression sounded weird with Judge's British accent. Judge retorted by suggesting Qhobeg actually meat to say 'sexy' because American's find the British accent sexually appealing. Benjamin Mahir then agreed with Judge. When Hermes appeared from his Pokéball he could only say his name, mimicking the Pokémon species as they can also only say their name. PokéKid demanded that Hermes use Tail WhipBulbapedia, Tail Whip article. and Hermes waggled his behind - void of a tail. The heroes all laughed at Hermes. The Pokémon TrainerBulbapedia, Pokémon Trainer article. then demanded that Hermes use HeadbuttBulbapedia, Headbutt article., which he performed on Qhobeg. This only made the heroes laugh harder, as Qhobeg is often the butt of slapstickWikipedia, Slapstick article. violence. The trainer than shouted for a super mega death ray, which was a fictional Pokémon attack unlike the first two moves Hermes did. This stopped them laughing. Just as Hermes was about to unleash his attack, the ceiling was torn away by the MegazordRanger Wiki, Megazord article. from the Power RangersWikipedia, Power Rangers article. franchise, which was seeking revengeHFO Page #2, HFO Post #44 written by Britt the Writer. for the DragonzordRanger Wiki, Dragonzord article. being Plot-Holed by Qhobeg on HFO Page 1HFO Page #1, HFO Post #40 written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Lobo Ono shouted "Vatican CameosUrban Dictionary, Vatican Cameos article.", a term originating in WWIIWikipedia, World War II article. meaning 'get down', referencing the SherlockWikipedia, Sherlock (TV Series) article. TV show, which, as PokéKid pointed out, is not even a 90s reference. Everyone ducked and avoided the super mega death ray, which instead incinerated the Megazord. The PokéKid protested that he had wanted to capture it, which Hermes appeared to smugly respond to - perhaps happy to have thwarted his trainer's plans. Lobo Ono informed everyone that the laws of physics on Wayne's World take precedence over standard laws of physics of other worlds when on this planet. Explaining how the Pokéball was able to capture Hermes, despite him being so powerful. Qhobeg confirmed with Magick that she was a waif in the future and therefore presumed that she must know how to pickpocket. She revealed that she didn't so Qhobeg enforced the trope that all child waifs can pickpocket, he asserted this insistence even if there was no TV tropes article to this particular trope (not knowing that there is a page dubbed Street UrchinTV tropes, Street Urchin article.). Able to no pickpocket, Magick stole one of PokéKid's Pokéballs and opened it to reveal Burby00, a common villainous character from the NeS based upon the FurbyWikipedia, Furby article. toy of the 90s. Talking about Burby00, Seraphim declared that she wanted to "hug him and squeeze him" while Qhobeg completed the joke reference with "And call him GeorgeWikipedia, Of Mice and Men in Popular Culture article.", however Seraphim didn't understand the reference, which was much older than the 90s. Qhobeg warned Seraphim not to be fooled by its cuteness as it was deadlyHFO Page #2, HFO Post #45 written by Al Ciao the Writer.. PokéKid made Hermes use "ultra-awesome-punt" against Burby00, but Magick, evidently familiar with Pokémon games, used the move ProtectBulbapedia, Protect article., which meant Hermes hurt his foot in the attempted attack. Magick demanded that Burby00 kick Hermes in the groin. Before PokéKid could counter the command, he was struck unconscious by Judge. Thus Hermes was booted between the legs and "It's Super Effective" was labelled, referring to the extreme damageBulbapedia, Damage article, Super Effective section. attacks that can be done in the game and the popular "It's Super EffectiveKnow Your Meme, It's Super Effective! article" meme. Burby00 then began to evolveWikipedia, Gameplay of Pokémon article, Pokémon Evolution section., as Pokémon do when they become strong enough in the games. Magick stated that it had evolved into Uber Mega Burby, which Qhobeg said she'd just made up. However the Uber Mega Burby then turned on the heroes because Magick didn't have enough gym badgesBulbapedia, Badge article. to control it, another game mechanic. Seraphim decried that the nonsense was over and attacked Uber Mega Burby but both she and Judge were taken down. Magick got Hermes Pokéball and ordered him to use the Oblivion attack, another made up move, and Hermes disintegrated the monster. Dr R. Deep commented that it seemed a dark move for Magik, though she misunderstood him thinking he meant overpowered. Although it seemed to be over and Hermes was able to speak again, Magick retained control over his actions through the Pokéball. She proved this by making him sit. Qhobeg wanted to know if she could make him do hand-standsHFO Page #2, HFO Post #47 written by Britt the Writer.. Earth Back on Earth, The Patriot (once the leader of Hero Force One before Citizen Rex and before the current leader, Judge) stood before Citizen Rex and Agent Mulligan. His outfit, once emblazoned with American signia, was now shining with holy light from HeavenHFO Page #2, HFO Post #46 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The Patriot had been resurrected by Jim7 to act as God's Advocate to counter the Devil's AdvocateHFO Page #1, HFO Post #30 written by Britt the Writer.. The Patriot then went on a spiel about serving God and America, believing that Hero Force One stood for American democracy (not realising it had become more multi-national since his death) and declared that while he had to serve God first, Citizen Rex would serve America. Citizen Rex pointed out that he was actually Armenian but this was ignored as Patriot criticised him for not fixing the situation with the Laniakea Supercluster yet and resorting to an illusion to keep the people from panicking that the sky was empty. Agent Mulligan explained that Hero Force had worked with the Magium to create the illusion for now as the situation was dire. He declared everything would be solved now that The Patriot was back, but Patriot said it was not God's will that he intervene at this time. He didn't think that Citizen Rex deserved his help but it was clear that American people, which he called God's Chosen people, were in dire straits and faced a threat even more dangerous than CommunismWikipedia, Communism article. and TerrorWikipedia, Terrorism article., to which he revealed to be aliens. He stated that he thought the alien menace was over since the 1960s, which he faced during Britt: The Legend when he joined Britticus, Ohqeanos Simon, Polly Simon, Nostradamus and Kaptin Kwanza on the planet JupiterNeS2 Page #47, NeS2 Post #1874 written by Britt the Writer.. He then handed Citizen Rex Lady Liberty's Torch, a device that would burn with a blue flame when aliens were nearby. The user was also able to activate its flame to incinerate any who "are not in God-fearing humans". The Patriot then disappeared in a flash of holy light, just before the torch began to shine blue. Mythos of Man Main article: Mythos of Man TBA The Deus Ex Machine Although Qhobeg and Magick enjoyed teasing Hermes in his state of vulnerability, Dr R. Deep told them that it was no way to treat a fellow team member. So they determine that the should proceed for the Reset Button. Meanwhile, Lord Riaken took on the Netherwyrms and was able to withstand the netherflame of the humongous dragons. To defeat the Netherwyrm, Lord Riaken uses a red cape a la matador fashion. The Netherwyrm charged over and over again at Lord Riaken until it was worn out. Thus claimed he turned to see that just one more Netherwyrm had been claimed aside his own and he grew impatient at the progress made. Back to Wayne's World, Judge has smashed open a series of doors that led to further battles with zordsRanger Wiki, Zords article., mutant turtlesWikipedia, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles article., cartoon supervillains voiced by Mark Hamill and Bill Clinton "not" having sexual relations with Monica Lewinsky. However the final door they opened revealed a new pokéball - the master ballBulbapedia, Master Ball article.. Ben took the master ball just a moment before Lord Riaken appeared before them. He asked them about the master ball's whereabouts and when Hermes asked if he intended to catch a Yoshi with the ball, Riaken recognised the old sage. He was somewhat annoyed that Hermes, when he asked Riaken to join the battle against the Ordimarian Prophetim, hadn't mentioned that the Yoshis, the sworn enemies of the Derkesthai, would also be present. Hermes admitted that he'd been in a rush.HFO Page #2, HFO Post #50 written by Al Ciao the Writer. High Imp proposed that they could tell Riaken the location of the master ball in return for the location of the Reset Button. Lord Riaken agreed with High Imp's pact and High Imp asked Ben to reveal the master ball. When Riaken tried to take the ball, High Imp reminded Riaken that the deal had only been for the location of the ball, not the ball itself. He does, however, agree to give him the ball if Riaken gives them the reset button. Riaken used his dragon intuition to locate the reset button and dove through several floors of the building. Riaken then returned with the reset button, which is a flat silver box with a big red button on it. Hermes confirmed that the reset button was not a fake with Riaken, asserting that his companions may not trust the dragon-angel. They exchanged the master ball for the reset button. Deep then led them back to BungyBungy to see Bill Nye. When they got back to BungyBungy Qhobeg seemed happy to approach what he considered to be his machine. But as they did so Bill Nye clamped his hand over Qhobeg's mouth to stop him shouting out. The machine was going through calibration and acoustic reverberation could result in an implosion of the entire universeHFO Page #2, HFO Post #51 written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Hermes now recognised the design of the Deus Ex Machine and believed that it matched the Hedrons at Kappa Phi Delta, where he had been before he joined Hero Force OneHFO Page #1, HFO Post #9 written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Bill Nye said that the Deus Ex Machine blueprint was ancient and rarely used because calibration was difficult and often resulted in the creator blowing themselves, and their planet, to pieces. Hermes was surprised because he confirmed that there had been more than a dozen hedrons at the Earth site. Bill Nye scoffed at the idea because he not only couldn't fathom the time and skill required for such a task, but also the need for so many in one place. When Bill Nye then said that the machine was almost complete, Qhobeg cheered out loud. The sudden noise caused sparking and popping all over the machine and Bill Nye used his hoverboots to fly over to it to try to save the machine, and the universe. Hermes decided to stay and help Bill Nye while the rest of the team evacuate. Judge asked Deep for permission to gag Qhobeg but Deep denied the request, stating that there was not a gag big enough. Because CynthAI didn't believe that Hero Force One could defeat the Prophetim forces by themselves, she enlisted the aid of the Ordimarian Devil and his hellspawn to battle against the angels. Judge grew angry at reports that the Derkesthai were killing Yoshis. Seraphim reassured her that Judge's own Yoshi was safe and sound in the arboretum of Orbital One. Lobo Ono requested the aid of CynthAI to process his readings and display them to Hero Force One. The display shows ley lines of the NeSiverse being used to tether the Netherwyrms to their new Derkesthai handlers. The team deduce that R.I.T.E. have accomplished their mission and thus the supercluster could be moved back to its original position, however they must first end the battle with the Phrophetim. Hero Force One went back into battle. Magick then asked the question she had been longing to ask - couldn't Seraphim resurrect Nick? Seraphim revealed that she once could resurrect Company Kids easily enough in the past, however she was no longer a true angel of Heaven. She has fallen from God's grace and thus much of that power is not hers to bless upon others. Seraphim then went to the fight but High Imp stalled Magick from joining Seraphim. Magick was distrustful of High Imp though he reassured her that he could be trusted - afterall he had kept his agreement with Riaken earlier. She agreed this was true and so she entered the bargain; he would show her Nick's fate and in return she could teach him any single spell she wished, even something simple and pointless. He conjured an image between his talons that revealed Nick as the God of Jam Doughnuts. He is complaining that he only has one worshipper but suddenly is crowned by sparkles as he gained a new worshipper, Magick herself. Thrilled that Nick still exists, albeit as a god on Mount Olympus, she agreed to teach High Imp the strongest protection spell she knew as payment for his marvellous gift to herHFO Page #2, HFO Post #52 written by Al Ciao the Writer.. In the battle, the station was largely well-protected by Dr R. Deep and the imps that had been left aboard Orbital One by AcidspitterHFO Page #1, HFO Post #24 written by Britt the Writer.. Although the Ordimarian Devil is smart enough to attack only the Ordimarian Angels, his demons are not so smart and they began to attack Hero Force One. This made the battle a deadly three-way. But it did mean that Seraphim didn't need to hold back. She uses her divine light to creature a massive spear of divine energy that tears through demons - shattering them into shards of light - and tears through the alien angels. One of the Prophetim that had foreseen Seraphim's actions is able to grab her and lock her arms in place. Seraphim summoned her spear to strike them both down. The Prophetim panicked and released Seraphim, sparing them both from death. Seraphim then hunted down the Prophetim and killed her with the spear. After retracting the spear's energy a group of demons move in her direction. Seraphim refocused that energy and cast it out in a jagged sphere that engulfed the demons and shattered them. While distracted an Ordimarian Angel was able to unleashed her own divine light into a whip that latched to Seraphim's legs. Although Seraphim still possessed holy light of her own, she is a Fallen Angel and therefore she isn't granted the protection of Heaven from the burning and stinging of a holy blessing. The Ordimarian used a second whip of light to ensnare Seraphim's neck. Just as Seraphim feels she might burn to death Judge appeared with her pet Yoshi. The Yoshi whipped out its tongue and consumed the alien angel. The Yoshi then pooped out an egg. Seraphim is horrified and Judge informed her that angels tasted good but then reassured Seraphim that he wouldn't eat Seraphim. Seraphim, however, continued to dislike the beast and asked Judge to keep her Yoshi awayHFO Page #2, HFO Post #54 written by Britt the Writer.. On the edge of the battle Dragonlord Riaken and his Derkesthai were gathering the last of the Netherwyrms when the saw a new dragon suddenly sail by. The strange purple dragon lady was riding a very old rocket like a cowgirl might a mechanical bull. When asked if they should try to tame the dragon lady Riaken, uncertainly, declinedHFO Page #2, HFO Post #55 written by Britt the Writer.. This dragon lady originally obtained her rocket from Britt during Britt: The LegendNeS Page #48, NeS Post #1889 written by Britt the Writer.. When Magick finally joined the battle, elated that Nick was alive, wanted the remaining enemies to simply 'go away'. When she shouted this, suddenly, everyone but Hero Force One was gone. She had transported them to the planet Ledus, an ice world. Dr R. Deep is surprised and knew he would have to further her training in control. With the fight over, Hero Force One returned to Orbital One where they were greeted by Hermes. He said that he had delayed the explosion of the Deus Ex Machine by a single hour and the team jumped to action. He calmed them down, however, when he revealed that he had trapped the cosmic explosion within an Hourglass. That single hour of time was removed from the time-stream. He assured them that the hourglass was unbreakable except by the most powerful of deities as it is made from lamimagiated, "laminated in magic", quintessence, the "source of all things". When Ben asked if it could be opened Hermes affirmed that he could think of dozens of ways to open it. Deep asked Hermes to keep it somewhere safe from prying hands and Hermes sent the Hourglass into the depths of the Deep Void far from the edge of the NeSiverse, lurking somewhere between universes. With their task done, and so too the task of R.I.T.E. now that they had the Netherwyrms, Hero Force One decided they would return the supercluster to its original position using the Deus Ex Machine. Qhobeg seemed suspiciously excited by the idea so Hermes threatened to put a geas on him to ensure his compliance. Deep, however, said that he trusted Qhobeg to do the right thing, thereby guilting Qhobeg into acting honourably. Hermes then left the group, never having been a team member, as he has politics to attend to elsewhere. He also wished to further study the hedrons of AntarcticaHFO Page #2, HFO Post #56 written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Despite assurances from Bill Nye, Benjamin Mahir was worried about tackling the Deus Ex Machina without Hermes around in case something else went wrong. He also wondered why they couldn't ask R.I.T.E. to return the supercluster to its original state, to which Deep argued they would have if they were willing to, or could do, it. Qhobeg himself was also against using the machine, fearing his life. Before Deep guilted him into acting responsibly with it, he was excited at the prospect of making himself the ruler of the universe with a harem of alien women, now he is afraid. The prospect of an alien harem was worth the risk he reasoned. When Bill Nye confirmed the machine was ready, Seraphim carried Qhobeg up to the user station. Judge threatened that she'd break his legs if he went off to become ruler of the universe and left her behind. She did, in her embarrassed fashion, admit to him that she hoped he didn't die. Seraphim's grin caused Judge to push the angel away from the hatch so she could be alone with Qhobeg. They resign themselves that afterwards they'll go back to their old lives, which weren't so sad. He did say he would insist on President Thand installing a disco ball aboard Orbital One. When questioned, Qhobeg said that just because he couldn't dance well, didn't mean he didn't like doing it. When he suggested he could have "fembots" installed on the station Judge threatened to break his legs again. Eventually Seraphim informed Judge she had to leave Qhobeg to his task and the Story-Wielder was left alone. Qhobeg extended his mind to the machine and was instantly aware of the Stories of the NeSiverse and could see much of what was happened elsewhere. He could see Characters he knew, like Gebohq Simon, Jim7 and Miss Fire. He could see people he did not know, but through the machine he did intimately - such as Iriana Emp, Frank Smith and Clear. He saw an island filled with TLTE Clones, referring to events unfolding in The Never-ending Story2 on NeS2 Page 48, he could see an ancient ship travelling to The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way, referring to The Hopeful in Clear and The Hopeless. Then he saw the Ever-ending Plot as it attempted to consume parts of the NeSiverse through cracks leading to its nest in NeShattered. He had to mentally focus on the task at hand and dismiss these distractions. He thought of the gains he could grant himself but the face of Judge, the woman he confessed to himself he "liked", kept him in line. He envisioned the Laniakea Supercluster and hoisted it across the universe, away from the Deep Void, and back to where it ought to be. The Story resisted him but he forced it through. A white light began to mar his vision as he moves the cosmos but he continued to push. Then cracks in his vision, like glass, started to appear. Then, when he felt everything was back, he relaxed and found that his entire vision was restricted to a single pin-point speck in a field of darkness. His body immobile and his world a single dot. Sometime later Judge was sitting with Qhobeg's comatose form in the medical bay of Orbital One. When Qhobeg had not come out of the hatch two weeks ago, Judge had yanked the door off and pulled him out of the Deus Ex Machine to find him in this state. For two weeks he was in the medical bay and Judge often sat watching him. Seraphim told her that Lobo Ono was leaving now that his job was done, he had to return to being a Void Ranger. Sometimes Magick would sit with her and even cuddle. Judge believed Magick wanted to help but also that Magick needed comforting over Nick too. Benjamin brought her food. She knew she ought to help Deep investigate R.I.T.E. but she couldn't leave Qhobeg. Not yetHFO Page #2, HFO Post #57 written by Britt the Writer.. Epilogue Although events in space were over for now, events on the Earth were not. Agent Mulligan and Citizen Rex were still tasked with hunting aliens that had somehow gotten into the Gherkin, Hero Force headquarters in London. They follow the Liberty Torch's light towards the men's bathroom and one particular stall. They opened it only to be screamed at by an alien for privacy. Agent Mulligan believed the alien to be a Grey, which he found on Wikipedia. When Citizen Rex asked what "grey" meant Agent Mulligan clarified that it was the British spelling for the colour "gray". Agent Mulligan began to question the functionality of the Liberty Torch, not understanding how exactly it was supposed to work. If it detects anything non-human, it could have led them to a cat. If it was attuned to find specific aliens, then it couldn't possibly find them all - only those it was programmed to find. While he was pondering this, Citizen Rex was more worried that he would look too girly with it because it looked like the torch for the Statue of LibertyWikipedia, Statue of Liberty article.. When Agent Mulligan mulled over The Patriot's exact words he was sure it was designed to only 'hostile' aliens. They then heard the toilet flush. The two men looked at the door in expectation but laser blasts suddenly burst through the stall door. Citizen Rex dropped the Liberty Torch and had to dive for it, giving the alien time to escape unburnt. They gave chase and found themselves in a long office with many partitioned zones. Agent Mulligan gave gestures that they should split up and flank the alien at the end. Agent Mulligan sat and waited in position for Citizen Rex to appear on the other side but he took a long time. Eventually Citizen Rex came up behind Agent Mulligan. He had misunderstood the gestures to mean that he should go and get them ice creamHFO Page #2, HFO Post #58 written by Britt the Writer.. Notes & Inconsistencies Master Ball Riaken uses the master ball to speed up the process of capturing the Netherwyrms, however the master ball would only be able to contain a single creature - not allow him to capture many more of them. Dragon Intuition Riaken uses his dragon intuition to locate the reset button for Hero Force One, who agree to reveal the location of the master ball in return. However it isn't clear why he couldn't simply use his intuition to locate the master ball in the first place. It may be that his intuition gives him only a vague location for the object in question, but it isn't specified either way. References External References Massassi Temple References Category:Page